


Angelic Offerings

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-11
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Before going to St. Louis, the delegates of the Vampire Council visited several U.S. cities.  Unfortunately for Angelus that Los Angeles is one of their stops.





	1. Part 1.  Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Willow sighed and resisted the urge to touch her fancy hair style. No need to make the master angry because she couldn't keep her nervous fidgeting down to a minimum. Most of the time, Angelus was easy going, especially if you happened to be female. He just loved the ladies. He was quite the charmer even had his very own supernatural harem. 

 

But lately he had been distracted. Something was bothering him. It had to be something big. Not much of anything could faze Angelus. Willow could tell. Maybe it was her magical abilities that made her sensitive to increasing nervous energy surrounding the lair. The vampires knew something but they weren't all with the sharing. Not even if the one that wanted to know was Angelus' pet witch. This would be her. 

 

Willow strolled into the room where the meeting of his inner circle would be held. It didn't look like any board room she ever knew. 

 

It looked the setting of 1001 Arabian Nights. Silken wall hangings covered the stone walls. Thick plush carpeting muffled the sound of her high heels upon the floor. All that she could come up with to describe the overall effect was decadence. This was the effect the Master of the city of Los Angeles wanted to convey. Willow sighed as she bent down as gracefully as she could in her silk sheath. This dress wasn't really made to sit on big silk pillows but one does what one has to. Angelus always liked his women to look sexy. 

 

Willow looked around and nodded at those already in attendance. Cordelia, Faith and Anya were sprawled out seductively awaiting their Master. They were carrying on a spirited conversation that she did not want to eavesdrop on. They usually discussed things that frankly made her blush. They had no shame whatsoever. Maybe it had something to do with being lycanthropes. Willow didn't know. She was a human witch and that was all she ever wanted to be. 

Fred walked in and sat down next to Willow. She was a quiet little mouse. Pardon, make that wererat. She was highly intelligent and Willow always enjoyed her company. She never said sexually explicit things to embarrass Willow. But make no mistake. She was also of the harem. 

 

Before Willow could strike up a conversation with the quiet Texan, the man of the hour sauntered in. Willow sucked in her breath at the mouth watering picture that Angelus made. He was wearing leather pants as usual and blood red silk shirt opened to show a wide expanse of pale flesh. He smirked at the assembled females. 

 

"Hello, my lovelies. I have some news to tell you. It seems that we will be having visitors very soon."


	2. Part 2.  Breakfast Buddies

Part 1 

 

Willow tiredly made her way out to the lobby of the Hyperion. The sun was almost up and she had spent the night in meetings regarding the upcoming visit of the Vampire Council. They only had a few days' warning until their esteemed visitors would descend upon them. It was a good thing Angelus was such a charming bastard. He still had friends attached to the Council that managed to find out the traveling itinerary for him. 

 

Willow sighed and halted at the exit to rummage in her purse for her car keys. She turned around when she heard someone call her name. She smiled widely at her childhood best friend, Xander. He gave a goofy grin in return. 

 

"I'm glad I caught you, Wills. Let me drive you home. You're too tired to be driving yourself." 

 

"Oh, Xan." Willow gave a hug to her bestest buddy. "That is so sweet of you to worry." 

 

Xander graced Willow with an 'aw shucks' grin. "Well, the head dead guy kinda made it an order." 

 

Willow laughed and playfully punched Xander in the arm. "I'm so moved by your concern and don't call him that. You know it annoys him." 

 

"I can get away with it. I'm like his court jester." 

 

Willow arched an eyebrow at him. "As long as he finds the joke amusing, you mean. Fine..." She placed her hand on the inside of his elbow. "Take me home. I need to get to bed before I fall asleep standing up." 

 

Xander placed his hand over hers. "Your carriage awaits, my lady. Do you mind if we stop on the way for breakfast? I'm hungry." 

 

"Xander, you're always hungry. We can go through a drive-thru window. It's a miracle you're not fat." 

 

"No, it's not. You forget. Shifter metabolism here. I'll burn it off easily." 

Willow just nodded as Xander led her out to the parking lot. Xander seemed so human most of the time that it was easy to forget that he was a wererat. He had been infected years ago by an ex-girlfriend. He always had the worst luck when it came to women. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Willow yawned as she climbed out of Xander's car. She jangled her keys and turned around to watch Xander fumble with all the fast food bags. 

 

"Need any help, Xan?" 

 

Xander grinned at Willow and almost dropped a bag. "Nope, got everything completely under control." 

 

Willow snorted at that. She unlocked her front door and held it wide open for Xander to pass through. 

 

"You can eat that in front of the t.v. as long as you don't make a mess. I'm going upstairs to change into something less snazzy." 

 

Xander nodded and made his way into the living room to eat and veg out in front of her television. 

 

Willow tossed her purse and her keys onto the hallway table. She joyfully kicked off her torturous high heels. She picked up the evil pair of shoes and padded stocking-foot upstairs to her bedroom. 

 

Willow sighed happily at getting out of the sexy but confining clothes. She donned some grey sweats and an over-sized t-shirt. 'That feels so much better,' she thought to herself. Now, she better get downstairs before Xander ate everything. She was very hungry. She had skipped supper to discuss the current crisis. It was just the price she had to pay being at Angelus' beck and call. 

 

"Did you leave me anything?" Willow queried with both hands on her hips. 

 

Xander halted mid-motion to stuffing his mouth to offer a sheepish grin. 

 

Willow rolled her eyes and quickly snatched a bag. She settled herself next to Xander to do some face stuffing of her own. 

 

"Cartoons? We're watching cartoons?" 

 

"Oh, don't be that way, Willsmeister. These are classics. You can't have anything against Bugs Bunny. He's a comedic genius." 

 

"Anya has something against him." 

 

"I don't get her. What is it with her rabbit phobia? She's a wererat like me. Rabbits are food not something to fear." 

 

"Traumatic childhood experience?" Willow offered as way of an explanation. 

"I suppose." Xander had finished his feast so he turned to offer his full attention to Willow. "I don't like these new vampires coming to town." 

 

Willow smiled. "You don't like vampires period." 

 

"Well, that is true but these guys are worse than the locals. I mean, they've got Angelus jumping through hoops and they haven't even arrived yet. I have major bad feelings about this. I want you to promise to stay as far away as you can. Why don't you take a vacation out of town while they're here?" 

 

"I can't do that and you know it. Angelus wants all of us to be there as a show of his power and authority. Vampires are really into that sort of thing. He can't afford to appear weak in front of them. They could make his life here very difficult. And if his life gets difficult..." 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Our lives will get difficult. I just worry about you hanging out with the bloodsuckers. If I could go back and change things, I would." 

 

Willow smiled gently and patted Xander's shoulder. He still blamed himself for getting Willow sucked into his world. Willow had met Angelus not that 

long after Xander's infection. They had been in one of the Master's dance clubs. Unfortunately for Xander that the Master's animal to call was rats and consequently wererats. He wasn't able to avoid the eventual summons. 

 

"Xander, I would have come to his attention sooner or later with me being all with the magic. It's his business to know all about the supernatural happenings of his city." 

 

Xander nodded. "I just wish it had been later. Or better yet, never." 

 

Willow hugged her saddened friend. "You worry too much. Everything will be alright. We're survivors, remember?" 

 

Xander managed a smile. "I guess. Are you going to eat those hashbrowns?"


	3. Part 3.  Even A Powerful Witch Needs A Day Job

“Thanks, Xander, for the ride to work.”

 

Xander turned his bleary tired eyes onto the face of his way-too-cheerful-for-this-time-of-day redheaded companion and gave a nonverbal grunt.

 

Willow smiled and patted Xander’s arm lightly. “No rest for the wicked, huh? You go and get some more sleep. Have someone drop off my car here later today, okay?” Willow kissed Xander’s cheek and hopped out of the car. Xander waved halfheartedly as he pulled out of the parking space in front of Willow’s Wonky Witchy Warehouse.

 

Willow hummed a merry tune while strolling into her store. Angelus had helped bankroll her in setting up her own business. It was the least he could do for one of his loyal lackeys.

 

Dawn waved a cheery hello to her boss. Willow wrinkled her nose at the pungent aroma emanating from within the store.

 

“Dawnie, not the patchouli again?” Willow sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “You know, it gives me a headache.”

 

Her tall assistant twisted a strand of her long brown hair around a finger and leaned against the cash register. “Well, I didn’t think you would be in today with that late night at Angelus’ place.”

 

“How did you know about that, young lady?”

 

Dawn smiled impishly. “Eavesdropping on my sister’s phone calls.”

 

“Dawn, if Buffy knew you were still doing that…”

 

Dawn wrinkled her nose in a cutesy manner. “You wouldn’t rat me out, would you? Have I told you lately that you’re the greatest boss in the whole wide world?”

 

Willow snorted with disbelief. “I’m the only boss that you’ve ever had, Dawnie.”

 

Willow rolled her eyes at Dawn’s attempt with the pleading puppy dog eyes. “I won’t tell but you need to stop doing that. Buffy doesn’t want you deeply involved with her life.”

 

Dawn scowled at the reminder of her sister’s overprotective manner. “Yes, protect little Dawn. Heaven forbid, if she grows up or finds out the difference between boys and girls!”

 

Willow couldn’t stifle the giggle from watching Dawn rant. “Don’t tell me that you figured out about sex?”

Dawn nodded. “Well, we do get the naughty channels on cable.”

 

Willow sighed as Dawn continued her rant about the whole injustice of being Buffy Summers’ baby sister.

 

“. . .And how does she expect me to be uninvolved when she’s the human servant to the Master of L.A.? Can you explain that to me?”

 

Willow shook her head and gave Dawn an understanding glance. “I can’t explain. This is something you need to discuss with your sister.”

 

Dawn looked down and toed the carpet with her shoe. “She’s never home long enough to discuss anything with me.”

 

Willow’s heart went out to the troubled teen. It had to be hard for her. Parents split up when she was just a little kid. Her mother dying and leaving her alone with her sister and a deadbeat dad.

 

Willow quickly closed the distance to give Dawn a much-needed hug. “Dawnie, you’ll always be my adopted little sister.”

 

Dawn smiled weakly at Willow. “Will you tell me what’s really going on?”

 

Willow was torn between her duty to stay silent for Angelus’ sake and her desire to fully explain the dangers of the pending situation to Dawn. The desire to protect won over her silence.

 

“Fine, I’ll spill but it will be the highly edited version. And you didn’t hear it from me, deal?”

 

Dawn’s face brightened in anticipation of some choice gossip. “Deal.”

 

“Alright, it all boils down to vampire politics.”

 

Dawn hopped up on the counter. “Lobbyists?”

 

Willow shook her head no. “No, this is internal politics. Angelus will be getting a visit from higher ranking vamps very soon.”

 

Dawn arched an eyebrow at that revelation. “I thought you couldn’t get more high ranking than being the Master of your very own city.”

 

Willow nodded as she busily reorganized a basket of trinkets next to the cash register. “You would think that, wouldn’t you? They’ve got this Council in France that makes sure that everyone else follows their rules. I guess they’re interested in the United States because of all the laws making vampirism legal here. They’re curious and so they’re taking an inspection tour.”

 

Dawn leaned back to stare at the ceiling. “That doesn’t sound so bad. Why all the drama?”

 

Willow sighed and stopped messing with the display. “These vampires are older and more powerful than Angelus. Things could get nasty rather quickly with these people.”

 

Dawn’s eyes shot to Willow’s. “Older than Angelus? He’s like almost three hundred years old or something.”

 

Willow nodded. “Who knows how old they are? This is the top of the vampire heap. So, you need to promise to keep a low profile during their visit. You should stay away from the Hyperion for the time being.”

 

Dawn pouted. “You’re treating me like a child.”

 

Willow playfully patted Dawn’s head. “Yup. Believe me that if I could, I would avoid being around these Council people.”

 

Dawn rolled her eyes at Willow’s serious tone. “Fine, I’ll stay away for now.”

 

Willow chuckled. “Cheer up, Dawnie. You’ll get to be totally in charge of the store. I’m going to be really busy with all the preparations. I’m trusting you to keep everything running while I’m gone.”

 

Dawn grinned widely. “Cool. I promise to do my very best as your assistant store manager.” She tossed off a saucy salute to Willow’s delight.

 

“Good. But do you have my cell number if there are any problems at all, right?”

 

Dawn sighed. “Yes, Willow.”

 

“Good. Now, get to work.”


	4. Part 4.  Something Wicked This Way Comes

The count down to the Council’s arrival proceeded much too quickly for Willow’s tastes. She was in charge of final preparations, but that couldn’t completely distract her from the feeling of impending doom. Too bad for her that it was too late to ask for time off.

 

Willow had come up with a strategy for survival of the newest fanged tourists to the city of Angels. It was a tried and true method. She had perfected it during high school. Willow had been a wallflower back when she was younger. It would be easy to fall back into old habits. It was like riding a bike. You never forgot how.

 

Well, that was the plan anyway. It was too soon to say how well it would work. A plan rarely survived intact after the first skirmish with the enemy. Or something like that.

 

Willow shook her head to rid it of the many thoughts that plagued her. She had to be in the here and now. Because They were here. Yes, the bogeymen of the vampiric world had arrived and they were walking through the lobby of the Hyperion.

 

Angelus stood up and slowly approached the group. The Traveler, the unofficial leader of this fact-finding group, halted a few feet from Angelus and offered a smirk.

 

“Greetings, Angelus, Master of the city of Los Angeles. Your hospitality has already been quite generous. I thank you for the use of this body.”

 

Angelus offered a smirk of his own. “Ethan didn’t mind. He’s willing to do anything to ingratiate himself to me.”

 

Willow bit back a grin. Ethan Rayne was one of Angelus’ subordinate vampires. She never liked the slimy Brit. He was just too smarmy for her tastes. This would be too amusing for words. Ethan didn’t know what he was getting himself when he allowed his body to be possessed. The Traveler’s sexual orientation tended towards males. Won’t Ethan be surprised when he finds out for himself?

 

A darkly tanned man with curling brown hair flanked the Traveler’s side. He laid a possessive hand upon the Traveler’s shoulder. He turned and smiled coldly. “Yes, this body will suit our needs perfectly.”

 

The Traveler glanced at his lover before introducing the others. “Angelus, you remember my human servant, Balthasar?”

 

Angelus nodded.

 

The Traveler in Ethan’s body continued with his introductions. “Padma, the Master of Beasts, another esteemed member of the Council.”

 

An Indian man dressed in a pale linen Nehru jacket with matching trousers nodded and pointed to his entourage. “My son, Fernando.”

 

He had indicated a tall, slender looking younger man standing off to his side. Willow could see the faint resemblance. He caught her stare and gave a lascivious wink. Willow shuddered at his attention.

Padma then pointed out a man that looked as if he had stepped right out of a history book. “Thomas, my human servant and Gideon, my pet weretiger.”

 

Thomas had a bushy brown mustache that curved towards two large sideburns. Victorian era, Willow guessed.

 

Gideon must have spent too much time in his tiger form. His eyes were yellowish-orange. Not a color to be found on a normal human being.

 

The Traveler then took up the reins to finish the introductions. “Representing the interests of Belle Morte, Asher.” Willow wondered why Asher kept to the shadows of the lobby. She could only see half his face. The other half was covered by a mane of long golden hair. Willow felt envious. His hair was practically metallic.

 

Willow’s attention was quickly brought back to the present with a nudge from Fred. Willow realized that she must have zoned out for a moment. She offered a sheepish grin to Fred. Fred shyly returned it.

 

“And of course Yvette and her assistant Warrick represent the interests of Morte d’Amour.”

 

Willow bit back a sigh at Warrick’s appearance. He was tall. He must have been 6 feet and a half. He had yellow curls that almost reached his ears in a bowl-shaped haircut. Too bad that he was of the rotting variety of vampire like his master, Morte d’Amour.

 

His companion Yvette was pale even by Willowy standards. She hardly had any color at all. Her long hair was white. Willow hoped that her eyes had some hint of color but she wasn’t going to risk possible enthrallment just to satisfy her curiosity.

 

With all the introductions completed, the Council Envoy was invited further into Angelus’ private domain to discuss various subjects.

 

Willow wasn’t needed at this time so she made her way upstairs to her room. Her escape was rudely cut off by a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She felt herself pulled against a lean hard male body.

 

A whisper tickled her ear and made her skin crawl. “Hello pretty. Why are you in a hurry to leave the party so soon?”

 

Willow managed to turn around to face her captor. It was Fernando, Padma’s son. His aura tickled her senses like many little needles pricking her skin. He had to be a shape shifter of some sort. “I’m not needed at the moment.”

 

Fernando smiled with a predator’s intent. “I wouldn’t say that, pretty. I have needs you could be attending to.”

 

A very proper British voice broke in before Willow could figure a way to extricate herself from the unwanted embrace.

 

“Fernando, you would not want to bring shame upon your father’s name by taking what had not been gifted to you.”

 

Willow breathed a sigh of relief. It was that Thomas person.

 

Fernando scowled at the interruption. “Thomas, mind your own business. I’m busy at the moment.”

 

Thomas stepped closer to them. “You need to go through the proper channels if you want her. Have your father petition Angelus. It would not do to insult our host at this juncture.”

 

Fernando seethed with barely contained rage. He thrust Willow towards Thomas. Thomas quickly caught her before she could hit the floor. Fernando could be heard stomping away in a huff.

 

“Are you hurt, my lady?” Thomas helped her to stand on her own two feet.

 

Willow smiled as she looked into his warm brown eyes. “No, I’m fine. My name is Willow Rosenberg.”

 

He took her hand and placed a kiss upon it. “Captain Thomas Carswell, formerly of her Majesty’s army, at your service, Miss Rosenberg.”

 

He gave a small bow. Willow giggled at the absurdity of the situation.

 

“You can call me Willow if you like. Would that be Queen Victoria?”

 

He smiled. “Yes, well spotted. Are you a student of history, Miss Willow?”

 

Willow nodded. “Thanks for stepping in to stop Fernando. He isn’t very nice, is he?”

 

Thomas shook his head. “If you have a protector, now would be a good time to seek him. Fernando has disgusting habits that a lady such as you should not be exposed to.”

 

Willow bit her lip nervously. “Thanks for the heads up. I’ll see what I can do. It was a pleasure to meet you, Captain Carswell.”

 

Thomas nodded again. “The pleasure was mine, Miss Willow. And please call me Thomas since we have properly introduced ourselves.”

 

Willow waved her farewell and shut her door. She locked it. She hoped that would keep Fernando out but she feared it wouldn’t.


	5. Part 5.  Monster In My Closet?

Light invaded Willow's darkened room dispatching the gloomy atmosphere like an avenging housewife evicting trespassing dust bunnies from forgotten corners. Willow peeked over her covers when a loud knocking disturbed the quiet.

 

Willow wearily wiped the sleep from her eyes. She was tired and feeling just a bit frazzled from the events of the previous night. They had arrived and she was already wishing for their departure.

 

She sighed and threw off her covers. Time to face the day. She had no choice in the matter. The knocking continued unabated. Someone was being very irritating for such an early hour.

 

Willow grumpily padded across the luxurious carpet in her bare feet to tell off the early morning disturbance. She stopped herself in time from throwing open her locked door to an unseen potential danger.

 

Willow leaned heavily against her door and slowly gathered her scattered thoughts. She needed to be careful. The hotel was full of dangerous strangers.

 

"Who's there?" She timidly called out.

 

A cheerful voice answered her from the other side of the door. "It's Buffy. Up and at 'em, Willow! You promised to go shopping today. Did it slip your mind?"

 

Willow groaned and then unlocked her door to the force of nature that was her friend, Buffy.

 

Buffy breezed in and immediately frowned at Willow's sleep tousled form. "You did forget. Well, shake a tail feather. The Mall is calling and I can't forsake my first love." To emphasize her point, she dramatically threw a hand over her heart and another to her forehead. She pretended to swoon.

 

Willow grudgingly gave a smile at Buffy's over-the-top performance. "Does Angelus know that he has to share your affections with the mall?"

 

Buffy straightened up and smiled. "Of course he knows. Who do you think is funding our shopping expedition?" She strolled purposefully over to the closet and threw open the double doors.

 

"Grab a shower while I find something for you to wear."

 

Willow grumbled under her breath but allowed herself to be ushered into the adjoining bathroom.

 

*****

 

"Not another step."

 

"C'mon...One more store?"

 

"Puppy eyes will not work this time, Buffy." Willow squared her jaw and collapsed onto a handy bench. She carelessly dropped her bulging bags to the floor and took a much needed rest.

 

Buffy sighed and resigned herself to a shortened spending spree. She nudged her cranky friend to scoot over. She settled down next to Willow and began to go through her recent acquisitions.

 

"Buffy?"

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"Ummm...never mind."

 

Buffy's ears perked up at Willow's sudden reticence. "Hmmm. Something must be on your mind. Spill!"

 

Willow shook her head, no. "It's nothing. Never mind." She looked up into Buffy's earnest stare. "Really, everything's fine. Nothing to see here."

 

Buffy smiled widely at the thought of something juicy in the offing. "I believe that I must press the issue. But you're more likely to spill on a full stomach. So, let's do lunch."

 

Willow moaned. "Really Buffy, nothing's going on."

 

Buffy hauled Willow up onto her feet. "Don't bother with denials. So, what tickles your appetite? Italian? Ooh, I know. Chinese!"

 

*****

 

"Is it a man?"

 

"No!"

 

Silence plus Buffy's intense stare crumbled Willow's resolve to not talk.

 

"Um...well it sort of..." Willow paused and then surrendered to the inevitable. "...involves a man."

 

Buffy sat up triumphantly. "I knew it! It always involves a man."

 

Buffy leaned over her half-eaten lunch to better interrogate her friend. "So, anyone that I know?"

 

Willow sighed unhappily. "It isn't exactly what you think."

 

Buffy nodded encouragingly but said nothing.

 

Willow looked down to toy with her entree. "One of those council people made a pass at me."

 

Buffy grinned. "Really? Which one?"

 

Willow frowned at Buffy's reaction. "That Fernando creep."

 

Buffy's smile faltered. "Ooh that's...um...too bad. That one wigs even me out."

 

Willow nodded. "Yeah does the same for me. Maybe I'm overreacting. He only grabbed me once. I'm sure he's probably moved on to the next victim by now."

 

Buffy patted Willow's hand. "Yeah, I'm betting that he's found someone new to chase. He doesn't strike me as having a long attention span. So, no worries. Right?" Buffy signaled the waiter for the check without bothering with waiting for Willow's reply.

 

Willow felt herself being pushed to yet another boutique against her will. Her frustration was short-lived with the purchase of a new slinky black dress. But then she was never one for carrying grudges against her closest friends. Especially if they bought her something.

 

*****

 

Well, see you later Wills. Time to play fashion show for my favorite vampire."

 

"Later Buffy." Willow called out to a disappearing Buffy. She couldn't help but grin at Buffy's playful skipping towards Angelus' rooms.

 

It had done Willow a world of good going out with Buffy. All her worries melted away in the bright Californian sun.

 

Willow hummed a tune under her breath as she quickly made her way to her room. She kicked the door closed and walked to her closet without bothering to flip on the overhead light.

 

She dropped her bags to the floor and kicked them into the closet. She was just too tired to bother with putting her stuff away properly.

 

Willow froze in place when she heard a chuckle come from within her room. The chuckle sounded male but it wasn't her beloved Xander. Willow spun around to squint in the semi-darkness. What she saw made her blood run cold.

 

Fernando was sprawled on her bed with both hands underneath his head.

 

"Pretty, what took you so long? Did you buy something for me to enjoy?"


	6. Part 6.  Crime

Willow tried not to hyperventilate. He was here...in her bedroom...lying on her bed like he had every right to be there.

 

"How...wha...what are you doing in my room?" Willow demanded.

 

Fernando slowly stretched before answering the angry redhead. "Waiting for you, my pretty."

 

To Willow's increasing distress, Fernando quickly rolled off her bed to stand just inches from her. She tried to back away but he grabbed her arms in a crushing grip to halt her retreat.

 

"Hmmm...Not happy to see me?" Fernando frowned. "You haven't even gotten to know me yet. But don't worry pretty one. By the time I'm through, you'll long for my caress."

 

Before Willow could offer a spoken protest, he was on her. Her bottom lip split open from the force of his unwanted kiss. She knew he was maneuvering her towards her bed. Her mind spun wildly with panicked thoughts. She had to stop him. But how?

 

Willow tasted the coppery tang of her blood. Fernando's groping movements became more frenzied at that. He was after all a shifter and one that had obviously given completely into his inner beast.

 

Willow's struggles were futile against Fernando's supernatural strength. She felt the back of her knees hit the bed. She stepped down hard upon Fernando's instep.

 

He broke off the kiss to smile wickedly at her. "I love it when they fight." He bent down to whisper seductively in her ear. "Fight me, Pretty. It just makes the climax so much sweeter."

 

Willow shuddered in disgust. This obviously wasn't the first time he had done this. He was such a vile monster.

 

Fernando smirked before recapturing her unwilling lips. Willow was ready for him this time. She bit down with all her strength on his invading tongue.

 

Fernando pulled back quickly. Willow tumbled backwards onto her bed. She turned her head to spit out the blood and the part of his tongue that she had bitten off.

 

Fernando howled at the sudden pain and then he growled lowly.

 

The growl skipped her ears entirely and went directly to the primitive hind brain. She froze instinctually in the vain hope of blending in with her surroundings and thus avoiding the snapping jaws of the predator in her room.

 

Fernando stopped growling to glare down at the whimpering redhead. Willow backpedaled as quickly as she could until her back made contact with the headboard. She took in a great gulp of air to scream but she never got the chance.

 

Fernando pounced. His momentum sent them crashing into the wall. Willow felt the air rush out of her lungs from the impact.

 

Willow cracked her skull and for a moment her vision swam. She knew that she was going to be ill all over herself if she didn't break free soon. Willow closed her eyes and heard the ripping of cloth. Fernando was still determined to have his way.

 

With the pounding of her blood in her ears, Willow didn't hear the familiar knock at the door.

 

"Hiya Wills! I just ran across Super Shopper Buffy and she told me that you bought a new to die for..." His voice trailed as he took in the horrific scene.

 

The door knob gave way to the strength of his rage. "Get your damn paws off my Wills!"

 

Xander leapt forth. He knocked Fernando off of Willow. They grappled and rolled off into the floor.

 

Willow curled up on her bed. She was too afraid to move away from the danger of two furious shape shifters fighting tooth and claw just mere feet from her.

 

Xander quickly got the upper hand and repeatedly rammed Fernando's head onto the bedroom floor to punctuate his angry speech.

 

"No one! (thump) And I mean, No One! (thump) Treats (thump) My (thump) Wills (thump) like (thump) that!" (thump)

 

Willow's pain filled moan broke through the red haze of Xander's rage. With one last kick to the ribs, Xander left Fernando where he lay bleeding.

 

Xander quickly crossed back over to the bed to his frightened best friend. He gently gathered up Willow into his arms. "Its okay, Wills. I won't let anyone ever try that again. You're safe now. I promise."


	7. Part 7.  Punishment

Willow awoke to pain. Someone was trying to move her head and it felt like it might fall off. She moaned and the movement ceased.

 

“I’m so sorry, Willow. I was trying to fluff your pillow.”

 

Willow recognized the soft drawling voice. It belonged to Fred. Why was Fred in her bedroom and why did she hurt so much? She decided to ask.

 

Willow cracked open an eye to a semi-darkened room. “Fred, why are you here?”

 

Fred sat down by her bedside. “I’m watching over you. You’ve had quite the rough time.”

 

Willow remembered and wished she hadn’t. That bastard had tried to rape her. Xander had saved her. Where was her Xander? Was he okay?

 

“Where’s Xander? Not to hurt your feelings but why isn’t he here or Buffy?”

 

Fred’s face looked grim. “Well…um…you see…”

 

Gunn walked into the light of the bedside lamp. “What Fred is trying to say is things have been happening while you were unconscious.”

 

Willow frowned and tried to sit up. Pain lanced up her side and she lay back down with an “oomph.”

 

Fred exclaimed softly. “Don’t move too much, Willow! You have some bruised ribs. They might even be cracked.”

 

Willow sighed. “I feel like one big bruise. But I still want to know. What is going on?”

 

Gunn sat down on the other side of the bed. “You remember Xander riding to your rescue, right?”

 

Willow nodded gingerly.

 

Gunn smiled. “Well, he beat the snot out of that uppity were, Fernando. He’s in a bit of trouble for that.”

 

Willow frowned. “Why? He was protecting me.”

 

Gunn nodded. “Well, yeah but Daddy isn’t too happy that his son got beat up. There is a big powwow on what is to be done to Xander.”

 

Willow spat. “Politics!”

 

Gun smiled. “You got it in one, Red. Xander can’t be here because he has to be punished. Buffy is by Angelus’ side to show solidarity and hope that they can save Xander from Daddy’s wrath.”

 

Willow sighed again and closed her eyes. She wished that she was anywhere but here. If she hadn’t been here then Xander wouldn’t done what he had done. ‘God, he might die!’

 

Gunn patted her hand. “Stop worrying Red. Xander is tough. He’ll be all right.”

 

~~~~~

 

Willow’s painkillers were finally kicking in when a soft knock interrupted the quiet of her room. Gunn got up and answered the door. Cordelia breezed in and hopped onto the bed. Willow glared at her for jostling the bed.

 

Cordelia gave a wide grin to all. “Well, do you want to know what happened?”

 

Cordelia was the queen of gossip and just loved to share with everyone. She didn’t care if the gossip was nice or malicious. Just as long as she had something to tell.

 

Willow rolled her eyes and gestured for Cordelia to spill her little secrets. That was all the encouragement Queen C needed.

 

“Well, everybody was there. Padma wanted Xander killed outright for daring to lay a paw on his only precious son.”

 

 

Willow cried out. “No!”

 

Cordelia smiled. “Don’t worry. Cooler heads prevailed. He isn’t getting killed. Though, he might wish they had.”

 

Fred leaned forward. “Why would he want that?”

 

Willow could tell that Cordelia loved the undivided attention of her audience. She stifled the urge to shake Cordelia until her teeth rattled. It wouldn’t have been possible anyway. Cordelia is a shifter and much stronger than this little ole human witch.

 

“He’s to be tortured.”

 

Willow felt numb at the pronouncement. She couldn’t believe her ears. “It can’t be true.”

 

Cordelia looked at Willow with something almost akin to concern. “It is. It gets worse. Padma and Fernando get to do the torturing.”

 

Willow was unable to speak. She could feel the tears coming and she couldn’t seem to swallow down that choked up feeling.

 

Cordelia attempted comfort. “They have to be supervised during the torture. There is a time limit, no permanent damage, and no death.”

 

Willow finally dislodged the lump in her throat. “How long does he get…” Her voice trailed off. She was unable to finish the question.

 

Cordelia understood anyway. “One hour. He has to endure one hour. I wouldn’t want to be him. I’ve heard the stories.”

 

Willow looked up. Gunn and Fred gave Cordelia a dirty look. Cordelia managed to look a little sheepish.

 

Gunn grabbed Willow’s hand. “Listen Red. He’ll make it. Our boy won’t let us down. Don’t worry.”

 

Willow tightened her grip on Gunn. “I hope so.”


	8. Part 8.  Caught between the Scylla and Charibdes

Willow paced across the expensive Persian rug that covered the floor of Angelus’ office. She had decided to take Captain Carswell’s advice regarding protection.

 

She couldn’t rely on her Xander to protect her. She couldn’t take it if he was to die for her. He said he was fine but she knew that he was lying. He always tried to shield her from the ugliness of the world. She loved him for it. It was her turn to protect him. This is why she had hatched her scheme and acted on it as soon as she was well enough.

 

She needed a more powerful protector and Angelus was the closest thing she could find. It was an imperfect solution but better the devil you know.

 

Of course, he could find a way to make the situation more threatening to her. Vampires had strange senses of humor. Who knew what they would find amusing? Long life would do that to you. That and the unrelenting boredom.

 

The whole visit could be a complete waste of time. If it was politically expedient, then she could find herself as Fernando’s newest plaything. She shuddered at that thought. She needed to stay positive. She would just have to make this worth Angelus’ while.

 

The door swung open and Angelus leaned against the door jamb. He smiled that slow lazy smile which was guaranteed to make your pulse quicken. Normally, Willow was not immune to his charms. Too much had happened recently to elicit the usual response.

 

Angelus straightened up and stepped over the threshold. He slammed the door shut without a backwards glance. He sauntered across the room and Willow stopped her pacing.

 

He stopped right behind her and bent down to whisper seductively in her ear. “What has you so upset, my little witch?”

 

Willow sighed and allowed herself to be embraced by her master. She tilted her head back to rest against Angelus’ hard chest.

 

“You know why.”

 

Angelus rested his chin on top of her head before answering. “Fernando. He wants you. As well he should. You are a tasty little morsel.”

 

Willow rolled her eyes. This was the closest Angelus could get to comfort. It left a lot to be desired.

 

“But I don’t want him. He reeks of ickiness. I don’t want to play the sorts of games he would like.”

 

“What would you like me to do?” Angelus tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He was a very touchy kind of guy. You get used to it and well he does look good in those tight pants of his.

 

Willow turned around to face him. She needed to know how he would react to what she would request. That would give the best clue to her possible fate.

 

“I don’t want him touching me at all. I want protection. Xander will kill him if he gets to have me. I don’t want Xander getting tortured again or killed. Please.”

 

Angelus tilted his head but his face was blank. He was giving nothing away. You didn’t want to play poker with Angelus. He had one hell of a poker face.

 

Willow knew that this must be trouble if he was doing his statue imitation. Maybe it wasn’t too late to flee the country. The tricky part would be getting away from the Hyperion without alerting anyone to her scheme.

 

Something must have shown on her face because Angelus was chuckling. It was never a good sign when a vampire chuckled at you. Remember strange sense of humor? Willow scowled in reaction.

 

“I think I know of a way to keep you out of the paws of Fernando. But you might not like the alternative.”

 

Willow continued to scowl. It was usually a good reaction to a playful Angelus. Especially when he found you amusing. “What is the alternative?”

 

Angelus smiled widely in anticipation of her ire. He just loved riling her up. It was one of his hobbies besides chasing women, bedding women, and chasing more women.

 

“You could become someone’s pomme de sang temporarily. You would avoid being a sex slave but you would have to deal with the nibbling.”

 

Angelus punctuated that remark with a little nibble right below her left ear. She shivered in reaction but her ire did return.

 

Willow pushed away from Angelus and crossed her arms in a defensive gesture. “Is that the only way or just the most amusing way for you? You know how I feel about people sucking my blood.”

 

Angelus strolled casually over to his desk completely ignoring his enraged witch. He hopped on top and smiled enchantingly at her. “Both.”

 

Willow sighed and began to chew her bottom lip nervously. “Do you have someone in mind?”

 

Angelus nodded and continued to stare at her. He was doing that annoying thing he did. Undressing her with his eyes. He couldn’t help himself. He just loved the ladies and wanted to share that love with all of them.

 

‘He was such a generous guy.’ Willow thought dryly.

 

Willow finally had enough of the silence. “Well! Who is it? Or are you going to smirk at me all night!”

 

Angelus grinned at making her lose her composure. He decided she had enough. No need to give her ulcers or have her pull that lovely red hair out by the roots. “Asher.”

 

Willow blushed at the thought of that particular vampire. He had such beautiful hair. She wondered if his face was as beautiful. She hadn’t been able to get a good look at it before.

 

Angelus smirked at her reaction. “Well, isn’t that interesting. Would you like to get to know him better? I know him from way back. He has talents that you would really enjoy.” He drawled out that last phrase and winked at her knowingly.

 

“Well, it’s settled. You will be his pomme de sang while he resides in my city.”

 

Willow recovered her composure quickly at that decree. “What? Nothing is settled. There has to be another way.”

 

Angelus popped down from his desk and began hustling her out of his office. He had a devilish smile on his face at the turn of events. “Now, you mustn’t keep Asher waiting. I bet he’s hungry right now. Don’t fret. You’ll like it. Then maybe you’ll let me have a nibble after they leave.”

 

Willow scowled again at him and he just waved her off cheerfully as he shut the door in her face.

 

Willow thought sourly to herself, ‘Damn vampires!”

 

Willow resigned herself to her fate and slowly made her way to the room that had been set aside for Asher, Belle Morte’s representative. She prayed that he would not be like Fernando.


End file.
